Singleplayer
by CH51
Summary: So Jaune gets a Gamer ability. What now? Party up? Sorry, can't do that Jaune. This is Singleplayer, and your all on your own.
1. And his game started

_**(A/N: I realise I didn't make it clear but the narrator who tells you the Story ain't me. It was instead meant to be a character I acted out, mainly because I've never seen that before. Thought I put that down but apparently not, so I'm gonna change that and will upload a chapter later (Because it's mostly already written** ). **If I wanna talk I'll use this type of writing but mostly I'll just be responding to reviews directly as 'I eat ass thrice a month' suggested. Finnally as you might of guessed I'll be revising the chapters slightly to make them fit better with the change and correct various issues. Why when I'm only two chapters in? Because I feel the first chapters are incredibly important. I personally wouldn't read a story of all I knew was a mediocre start. The update has more info.**_

 ** _Now that's outta the way I'll hand you over to the "narrator".)_**

 _??? POV_

Oh hello there, glad to see you could make it. What do you mean I didn't give you an invite?

You know what doesn't matter now. I did something interesting, wanna see?

 **A RWBY fanfiction: Jaune Singleplayer**

 _Chapter 1: And his game began_

Jaune opened his eyes to see something strange. Now this had happened a lot recently ,the last of his sisters to leave home ,Rei, had always seemed to be in his face as he woke up. That or she hung something above his head, bloody squirrels. There was one time when ,somehow, she managed to hoist an entire large donkey up there. She was a little weird sometimes.

But, as I just mentioned she left home, yesterday in fact. Thankfully, she took the squirrels with her.

Most of Jaune's sisters had been at her going away party in fact, everyone except Bre who was off adventuring Oum knows where. You know I'm starting to see a pattern in these names.

Anyway, that meant that the weird blue rectangle above Jaune's head shouldn't have been from Rie, so how was it there?

'Maybe she left one last prank?' Jaune thought to himself 'But wouldn't I have seen it when I got into bed?' He paused for a moment thinking 'Wait how did I get into my bed last night?'.

For a moment Jaune just lay there mulling it over before shrugging and attempting to get up out of his bed. Only to see the blue, blank rectangle move with him ,always in the centre of his vision.

"Wait... what" Jaune said out loud before the rectangle yelled something back.

"VOICE RECOGNISED" it blurted out in a robotic voice, shaking as it did. This startled Jaune making him fall off his bed. CRASH.

"Oww" Jaune groaned as the voice continued "JAUNE ARC IDENTIFIED, INTIALISING STARTUP" and with that the blue rectangle zapped away leaving Jaune there bewildered and on his floor.

Just as Jaune started to clamber up onto his bed a voice sounded in his head.

"Hey there Jaune, welcome to the game, buddy" the voice sounded odd, a mix of human and something very distinct but Jaune just couldn't place it. Well he might of been able to if he wasn't freaking out.

"The... what!?" was Jaune's only response.

"Basically kid, your life is a video game, an RPG kinda deal" the voice explained

"Wait, is that my semblance!?" Jaune almost shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Jesus Jaune, little quieter man ,please" the voice grumbled back "And yeah, it is, so now I'm stuck being a tutorial bot" the voice complained. "So let's get this over with so I can go back to my proper job, kay kid."

"Um... sure" Jaune replied a bit nervous about there being a voice in his head. He wasn't Rie, he wasn't meant to have those.

"Okay, kid" the voice said as Jaune heard a clicking sound (You know one, like someone clicking a mouse). Almost immediately another blue window popped up this time with some writing on it.

 **You have been given 500 EXP**

 **You have reached level 1**

"There you go kiddo an entire level free of charge, most stuff will be displayed like this, even your menu" the voice announced "Oh yeah, kid say 'menu'"

"Menu" Jaune almost immediately said, starting to believe this might be real.

Just then the first window disappeared only to be replaced with a much larger one.

 **-MENU-**

 **Profile**

 **Skills**

 **Map**

 **Inventory**

 **Options**

 **Quests**

"Right kiddo you've played video games before?" the voice said as Jaune nodded

"Cool then you know what all this does" the voice almost sounded relieved "Which means we can skip most of it" the voice cheered.

"However there are some things I have to show you, so go ahead and tap quests" the voice sighed again but Jaune was to excited to notice it.

All he could think about were the possibilities. What he could do now with this power he possessed. He felt genuinely hopeful for his future for the first time since he got rejected from Signal.

Jaune practically slammed his hand into the quests option. When he did a new window popped up, this time not replacing the old one. Just hovering in front of it.

It was a quest list with only one active quest on it.

 **TUTORIAL QUEST**

 **Finish the tutorial (80% Complete)**

 **Remaining Objective(s)**

 **-Check out the profile**

 **Rewards:**

 **-Full game access (Access to Gamer only skills/abilities)**

 **-5 points**

"Hey weird voice" Jaune asked "What are points?"

"Kid if anyone's weird it's you, having a soul which spews out this semblance before your aura is even unlocked" the voice replied "And those points? Well why not do what the quest says check your profile"

So Jaune did, eager to find out more. He clicked the little X in the top right corner of the quest window and smashed the profile option immediately.

 **PROFILE**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: none**

 **Level: 1 (EXP: 0/1000)**

 **Health: 95/100**

 **Aura: locked**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **-Stats-**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Points: 0**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**

"Wow kid, you're really..." the voice started before saying "Equal, well apart from that luck man you're gonna get screwed over" the voice said, laughing slightly. "And apparently you took 5 damage just falling off your bed"

Honestly, Jaune was a bit disappointed and only sighed before saying "Well at least I know what points are".

"Hey kid, don't be like that, at least you got 5 points to spend" the voice said as he sorta consoled Jaune.

"Wait, what do you me-" The blond boy started only to be interrupted by a loud **DING** and a brand new window reading:

 **Finish the tutorial (100% complete)**

 **-Rewards Awarded-**

"See told you kid, 5 points all ya own" the voice said before letting out a small chuckle "Well see ya" it said before Jaune could put in a single word of thanks.

He heard a zapping noise before the quest completion window was replaced by a red window, which read:

 **TUTORIAL COMPLETE**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO START THE MAIN GAME AND RETURN TO YOUR REALITY**

.

 **\--Y/N--**

.

"Voice, what does it mean my reality?" The Arc boy asked confused.

"And I was just about to get back to my job" the voice muttered "You really think your parents wouldn't notice you're shouting earlier, kid?" the voice replied.

"Oh" said Jaune

"Kid, if you didn't realise that you may want to invest some points in **INT** or **WIS** "the 'tutorial bot' said before adding "Actually don't do that since you can get them naturally now, so it would be a waste" it paused before finishing with "Anyway, see ya later kiddo".

With that and a strange dinging sound the voice went silent (for good this time) and Jaune just lay there. This could be the start of something big and Jaune knew it, and yet he hesitated. He was excited and hopeful but also worried.

Jaune knew what type of power this ability could hold and he was scared he might screw up. Do something real bad.

Then again he didn't really have a choice.

So the boy tapped the yes button with his finger. The world blasted away and for the second time that day, Jaune Arc woke up.

And immediately slammed his head into a brick hanging above him. "Dammit Rie" Jaune groaned.

 **By experiencing great pain your VIT has risen by 1**

'Well at least that's good' he sighed before collapsing back down into his bed. 'I'm gonna miss her being here'

-END-

So you like it? Like how I got his hopes up? I even gave the boy a free level!

Well you know what they say, when a game gives you a load of potions for free...

Wait you don't know that quote? Not you, him.

Well anyway here's his profile, for your convenience of course.

 **PROFILE**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: none**

 **Level: 1 (EXP: 0/1000)**

 **Health: 95/100**

 **Aura: locked**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **-Stats-**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 11**

 **DEX: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Points: 5**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**

Now what to do, next?


	2. When life gives you potions

_**(A/N: I realise I didn't make it clear but the narrator who tells you the Story ain't me. It was instead meant to be a character I acted out, mainly because I've never seen that before. Thought I put that down but apparently not, so I'm gonna change that and will upload a chapter later (Because it's mostly already written** ). **If I wanna talk I'll use this type of writing but mostly I'll just be responding to reviews directly as 'I eat ass thrice a month' suggested. Finnally as you might of guessed I'll be revising the chapters slightly to make them fit better with the change and correct various issues. Why when I'm only two chapters in? Because I feel the first chapters are incredibly important. I personally wouldn't read a story of all I knew was a mediocre start. I'll release an update with more info why but feel free to just ignore it.**_

 ** _Now that's outta the way I'll hand you over to the "narrator".)_**

Narrator POV (You know who I am)

So here we are Chapter 2. I'm glad you stuck around.

Anyhow this chapter I intend to make good on the promise of Singleplayer.

So as I promised Jaune will be doing this alone. That means no help whatsoever.

So to do that we need to make Jaune not want to partner up with anyone. So guess what? Tragedy! Yay.

A RWBY Fanfiction: Singleplayer

 _Chapter 2: When life gives you potions..._

After recovering from having his face smashed against a brick, Jaune lifted himself out of bed. Because the brick was just hanging there Jaune grabbed it. Only to see something written on it

'Hey Jauney, I 'm off ,had to leave this morning because I 'think someone' slipped every one alcohol ;) Anyway left one last prank for you. See ya soon-Rie'

He checked his clock and it told him... nothing it's a clock, it can't speak.

However, it did have a number on it which was currently 06:27

'Okay' Jaune thought 'I have about half an hour before I'm 'woken up' for breakfast. Time to mess about'

So that's what he did, almost immediately sitting down and opening his menu.

As he looked over his various options, which by the way we're pretty standard, he remembered something.

He got more then points for that quest, he got skills as well.

Almost immediately he exited out of options and slammed his hand into the skills button. He had 3 new ones.

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Body - Level 1**

 **The ability to live life as a video game character.**

 **Current Abilities Unlocked:**

 **All physical damage is turned into deduction of hit points (Health)**

 **Levels with player**

 **Observe - Level 1**

 **Gives the user the ability to see information about individuals it is used on**

 **Levels with player**

 **Permanent terrible dice rolls - Level MAX**

 **Disables the users ability to level up their LUK using any means**

 **CURRENTLY UNABLE TO BE DISABLED**

'What on earth is that last skill!?' Jaune thought 'Why do I even have it?!'. But all Jaune could do was sigh in defeat. 'Guess I'm just stuck with terrible luck or is it LUK?'

He paused for a moment before jumping to his feet.

'Wait... if there Skills are there Skill books?' Jaune asked himself. Almost instantly he grabbed a random book off his shelf.

It was about sword combat.

As soon as he observed it came up with a green notification.

 **Skill: Sword Proficiency**

 **The basic of basic sword fighting techniques. Completely essential for any sword fighter.**

 **Would you like to learn this skill? - Y/N**

Jaune couldn't click to Yes button fast enough unfortunately:

 **Requirements:**

 **STR : 12**

 **DEX : 12**

 **VIT : 12**

'I have... exactly the correct amount of free points' Jaune thought 'Thank you Rie' He chuckled to himself before heading to his profile to apply the points.

Having used all his points up he decided to try to get his next level as quick as possible. But for now? Why not get a new skill. So that's what Jaune did, using observe on the book he slammed his finger into the yes button.

However as he did the book exploded into light, shocking Jaune and sending him stumbling back.

 **New Skill Acquired: Sword Proficiency**

 **For gaining your first skill you have gained 1 INT and 1 WIS.**

'Sweet' Jaune thought as knowledge seemed to appear in his brain 'Can I do this for any book?!' He thought only to observe every book on his bookcase and.. find nothing else. The blonde boy slumped back onto his bed disappointed.

He once again checked his clock to see it now showing 06:49. 11 minutes left.

He had time.

Jaune went to his closet his closet were he kept the weights he never used. Getting them out for the first time since he got rejected from Signal.

He started lifting the small weights up and down, having absolutely no idea what he's doing but at least it was something. 8 minutes left

It was about 4 minutes later ,after gaining a level in strength, when the Arc boy thought ofsomething. He opened his Profile and tapped on the word STR. That caused a window to pop up. And a little cheer to come from Jaune.

STR 13 - 14 (04.56%)

Jaune felt ,weirdly, a lot better now he could accurately track his progress, so he left the window open. 3 minutes left

He started going a bit faster to see if he could maybe gain another point in strength but when it seemed to only reach 19.54% after a minute he gave up and put the weights down. 'I think I should have saved those points' Jaune sighed before begining to close his open windows.

But, as he closed the percentage window he saw he had gained around 100 EXP. 1 minute remaining

'So I get EXP for gaining stat points huh? Sweet' Jaune thought before checking his clock. 30 seconds remaining

'I should get back in bed, I shouldn't tell my parents about this power yet' He thought 'Maybe after I get a little bit stronger'. With that decided he fell backwards on to his sheets. 10 seconds remaining

9...

Jaune pulled the covers over himself

8...

7...

6...

He rested his head on the pillow...

5...

4...

3...

closed his eyes...

2...

1...

...and his life went to shit

BOOM*

An explosion sounded in the distance rocking the house and throwing Jaune out of his bed.

Jaune's father , Jacques, crashed into his room yelling "JAUNE WAKE UP, WE GOTTA GO!"

"Dad, what's happening?!" Jaune almost yelled back while he grabbed his shoes.

"It's a Grimm attack" Jacques answered in a solemn voice "There's a bullhead on the south side of town" Jaune's father yelled as the boy ran out of his room thankful he didn't change out of his clothes last night.

"I'm gonna go get your mother, Jaune she went into town this morning" Seeing the fear present in his sons eyes Jacques reassured him "Don't worry son your mother's a huntress she'll be fine. I'll grab her and meet you there" and with that Jaune ran out the door towards the south of town.

LineBreak

The Young Arc ran down the street passing the blood on the walls and smashed buildings. The village Jaune lived in was 30 minutes flight away from Vale. It had been about 10 minutes since the attack started and every building in sight was on fire. No hunters were coming in time.

Jaune rounded a corner only to see two beowulfs standing there, one's head stuck in the corpse of Rie.

He stood there eyes transfixed on the sight. Unable to look away. All of Rie's big plans and crazy ideas but there she lay not even making it out of the village.

Jaune picked up the sword next to him it coated in blood. Rie's blood...

One of the Beowulf charged at Jaune only for it to be pushed back with a angry swing from the blade.

The boy ,currently in tears and shaking, forced him self to bserve the Beowulf

 **Minor Beowulf- Level 6**

 **Health 70/100**

Jaune saw the second Beowulf come at him and lunge only for Jaune to sidestep it and thrust his blade forward with a yell. Thank you sword profiency.

As he collided with the beast it bit into his shoulder causing Jaune to yell and pull back yanking his sword out. He had 75 health left.

His shoulder fixed itself with a painful _crack_ but Jaune didn't care as all he wanted was revenge. He saw the first beast charging at him grappling onto his side and scratching his chest.

Jaune yelled and body slammed the Beowulf into the ground before he started choking it. He soon crushed it's windpipe.

Jaune quickly focused on the second Beowulf, the one who had been eating his sister. It was running at him on all fours blood on it's snout. Her blood.

The boy met it as it charged, before he met it in the middle and impaled it through the mouth. Skewering it.

 **You have reached level 2**

Jaune opened his profile as he collapsed next to Rie. His health was at a measly 24 out of ,now, 150 and didn't seem to be coming back.

The broken boy collapsed next to his sister as tears leaked from his eyes. She was gone.

LineBreak

Jaune had been running for to long. No matter how powerful, no-one could run for ever. But for once luck seemed to be on his side. Right ahead of him was the bullhead packed full of scared civilians and just about take off.

Fortunately enough it had seen him at the last second. Someone was even running forward to help him.

It was at the moment that Jaune's LUK stat decided to take hold and a Elder Nevermore landed on top of the kind man coming to help Jaune, crushing him to dust.

The beasts four wings unfolded as it screeched sending Jaune flailing back from the shockwave.

The screech ripped cobbles off the street, smashed windows and took Jaune down to 1 single health.

 **CRITICAL HEALTH**

 **Less than 1% remaining**

 **CRITICAL HEALTH**

The message flashed constantly in-front of his face but Jaune was to exhausts to be able to even raise his arm to dismiss the notification.

He just lay there as he saw the giant bird grab the bullhead and crush it between it's talons, slowly. As if just to torture the occupants.

Jaune tried to get up but he just couldn't. He started to give in as he felt hands grab his shoulders and someone yelling in words in utter desperation.

Just as Jaune began to give close his eyes for the final time, white energy roared up around him consuming him and filling him with new found warmth and strength. The critical health message disappeard only to be replaced with a brand new one.

New Skill Acquired: Aura

"Jaune! Get up Jaune!" The arc heard the voice of his father finnally being picked up by his ears.

The blond boy pushed himself up off the ripped up floor and saw his father kneeling over him, tears and rage in his eyes.

But that rage wasn't directed at him, no his father was looking at the beast of a bird, which was currently crushing the bullhead in its beak, trying to squeeze anything out of it.

"Jaune you need to run" his father told him ,for once very quiet, while standing up and looking straight ahead. In one of his hands was a giant battle-axe, Crocei Gor, his fathers weapon, but in the other was Jaune's mothers necklace... it was bloody and smashed. Jaune froze in place.

"I SAID RUN, JAUNE!" his father yelled as the elder nevermore took notice of them. Jaune, now shaken out of his stupor, could do nothing but do what his father asked and ran leaving his dad there to face off against the beast which had slaughtered so many.

Having just unlocked Jaune's aura and having been fighting for the past 20 minutes, Jaques aura was almost gone. He could barely keep the smoke out of his lungs.

But yet the man stood his ground. The beasts red eyes locked onto him ignoring Jaune for now. 'Good' Jaques thought as he began to charge forward yelling at the Grimm that had taken his wife from him infront of his very eyes.

Jumping up. He lodged his Axe in it's head causing it to screech and throw Jacques off. It extended it's arms and ripped the axe out of it's scalp. Easily snapping the mighty Axe in two.

But during those few seconds Jaques had already recovered and sprinted forward smashing into the giant and pushing it back, with pure strength alone.

However, the bird just grabbed Jaune's father and began to fly high up into the air before throwing thr eldest Arc off of himself and facing him in midair. As they seemed to hang there the elder nevermore screeched, breaking the lumberjack like man's aura and sending him shooting downward at breakneck speed.

As the ground approached the surely dead man thought of one thing 'Be safe Jaune' before smashing into the ground exploding into dust, stone and blood.

Line Break

Jaune had tears streaming down his face as he ran through the woods. He was nearly collapsing and while his aura helped it wasn't infinite. The Arc collapsed against a tree and lay the sword ,he had carried all the way there, down.

Everyone in the town was dead. All his friends, his parents and the cheery sweet-maker who always gave him a free candy.

So he lay there not moving and not moving and not moving. He won't move. Well this isn't right. The boy should move. I know!

Jaune looked as he heard a DING. In front of him was a notification from his power.

 **New Skill Acquired: Author Communication**

LineBreak

Jaune POV

W-hat the hell? Why is something like this happening at a time like this. Rie was gone, Mum was gone and now so was dad as well probably.

I just couldn't deal with whatever the fuck my power has decided to spew out. So I just ignored the notification and hung my head down. However, my skills opened anyway so I forced my head up to look.

 **Skills:**

 **Narrator communication - Level MAX**

 **The ability to communicate with the narrator (Creator/Dictator) of your universe/sub-universe.**

 **This ability can only be given to you by the narrator himself. Lucky you ;)**

Did it just make a joke about my terrible luck?

"Hey there, buddy" came a somehow familiar voice. It sounded like the voice from the tutorial earlier but it had a lot less human in it and so much more of the thing I couldn't place.

"Who are you?" I say to it nervously while standing up holding the sword. No more suprises today.

"Didn't you read the description? I know you did." it said in a jolly town.

Right, right the narrator... but that explains nothing.

Why did he come at a time like this. Is he here to help. Not with my luck. But if he isn't here to do that then why?

Ugh my heads just in a me-

"You seem a little jumbled there Jaune how bout I do this?"

A window popped up in front of me, another skill notification.

 **New Skill Acquired: Gamers Mind**

I instantly feel much less jumbled and calm. My finger touches the window and as expected my skill list pops up.

 **Skills:**

 **Gamers Mind - Level 1**

 **Makes the uses mind as calm as you are while playing video games**

 **Current Abilities Unlocked:**

 **Un-jumbles your mind and makes the user more focused**

 **Levels with player**

I started to piece together the questions together but then something occurred to me. If this author was like a real-life author does that mean it controls the worlds story? If that's true then... did it make my parents die. Did it kill them...

"Well of course Jaune otherwise the story couldn't work. I swear, some people just don't get what I'm trying to do" It spoke like it could read my thoughts and I froze "You wouldn't have left if I hadn't after all" The disembodied voice said nonchalantly. "Just been there forever, wasting away. Ya know I actually helped you.

As I began to get to grips with what it said, rage filled me and I yelled out at this sick narrator "You killed my family over plot convinced?! I'll fucking murderer you!" My eyes darted left and right almost as if I would be able to find whatever it was.

All the voice did was laugh "Jaune you can't kill me, look, I'll even come down myself there to show you". With that a bright light erupted in front off me burning some of the trees around me. I had to cover my eyes and lower my sword as it pieced himself together.

After about 30 seconds, in front of me stood... Something. It looked like a white more human Beowulf with blue lines instead of red. As I stared he bowed mockingly. Finnally coming to my senses I raised my blade.

I rushed at him my sword raised. My blade sliced through the air from the right but all he did was grab it with ease and shatter it in to pieces of pure light.

"Told you couldn't beat me Jaune, nothing in this world is powerful enough to" the author said pausing for a moment, as I looked at where my sword once was, before continuing while leaning closer "However Arc you have potential, why do you think I chose you. Let's say two years then I'll let you 'get revenge'" he made air quotes as he said the last bit. And, he walked away ,casually dropping a sword out of thin air like the one he just broke. Blood and all.

As I stood there shocked as three notifications popped up.

One was a notification

 **YOUR AUTHOR COMMUNICATION SKILL HAS BEEN DELETED**

Another was a quest, my main quest

 **Main Quest**

 **Kill the Narrator (0% Complete)**

 **Objectives:**

 **-Get revenge for your Mother, Father and Sister: Rie**

 **Time to fight: 1y/364d/23h/59m**

 **Rewards:**

 **-Revenge**

 **-9,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999EXP**

 **-Beat the game**

And lastly was a title, my first one.

 **Enemy Of The System:**

 **Earned by surviving a fight with the narrator**

 **Boosts**

 **50% increase in damage**

 **50% increase in speed**

 **50% more Aura**

 **50% the narrators power can't touch you.**

 **Side-Effects**

 **None of your spells can hide you power**

-End-

Narrator POV

That ladies and gentlemen is how to get someone riled up. Give them something to put their head on straight and then tell you killed their family.

Works better if you actually kill them. Especially in fromt of them. Oh the glee.

Anyway at least he won't just mope around now. I don't think he mentally can with that skill I gave him.

 **PROFILE**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: Enemy Of The System**

 **Level: 2 (103/1500)**

 **Health: 150/150**

 **Aura: 500/500**

 **MP: 12/50**

 **-Stats-**

 **STR: 13 (19.54%)**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEX: 12**

 **WIS: 11**

 **INT: 11**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Points: 5**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**

Oooh another free gift. He can have all the help in the world for all I care won't matter in the slightest.


	3. UPDATE

**_I realise I didn't make it clear but the narrator who tells you the Story ain't me. It was instead meant to be a character I acted out, mainly because I've never seen that before. So, as you might of guessed I'll be revising the chapters slightly to make them fit better with the change and correct various issues. Why when I'm only two chapters in? Because I feel the first chapters are incredibly important. I personally wouldn't read a story of all I knew was a mediocre start._**

 ** _If you wanna reason why I did it then it was to have more control over the narrator as a character. Also so I don't seem like a prick with a god complex._**

 ** _Another Update: Changed Author's name to narrator_**

 ** _Anyway that is all see you later._**


	4. Stardew Valley

**_(A/N: The narrator is a character in the story, not me._**

 ** _In response to the reviews posted after the update:_**

 ** _LordGhostStriker / rgstx1: Well I screwed up there didn't I._**

 ** _I Want to Die69: Thanks :)_**

Narrator POV

Waiting for a fight is an oddly boring thing to do, it was like 5 hours of me happily saying 'I'm gonna kill him'.

And, then 50 more hours of me just sitting there bored out of my mind.

I really wonder how video game bosses do it... Oh yeah... they watch the protagonist. *sigh* Well... I gotta kill time somehow.

Time to fight: 1y/357d/17h/25m

A RWBY Fanfiction: Singleplayer

 _Chapter 3: Stardew Valley_

Jaune crouched low in the bushes, observing the Grimm pack ahead of him. There were 5 minor Grimm ,all around level 6, and no Alpha. 'Should be easy enough, if I have the hit points" Jaune thought taking his damaged sword out of his inventory.

Jaune opened his profile to see if he had enough hit points to take them.

 **PROFILE**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: Enemy of the system**

 **Level: 4 (478/3375)**

 **Health: 190/337**

 **Aura: 086/900 (50% added)**

 **MP: 47/50**

 **-Stats-**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 14**

 **DEX: 16**

 **WIS: 12**

 **INT: 13**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Points: 15**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**

I'd be a risk and Jaune knew it but both his aura and sword profiency were so close to levelling up (Level 3 and Level 5, respectively) ,and this fight could just about do it.

And yeah his aura was levelling pretty fast, he may have ran into a couple of trees while using his new sprinting skill.

Luckily that used up MP (Magic Points) like regular sprinting and that came back with a short rest.

But Jaune had gained another skill during his time out in the woods which was a type of increased power punch. Though it was pretty decent it used up aura quickly if he spammed it.

He actually got both skills from getting stats to level 15, DEX first then STR later.

But back to the beowulfs, Jaune (basically saying screw it) jumped out of his hiding spot into the clearing with the five beasts, yelling out loud in a battle cry.

They turned to face him immediately but Jaune just accelerated towards the closest two. He Power Punched one out of clearing before pushing the other back with a swing off his sword.

The second beast ,luckily, collided with a third has the last two of the pack surged forward. Hunger in their eyes.

Jaune dodged the first beast only to get struck with the full force of the second. He was sent flying back, a large gash on his chest and as he hit the ground he heard a sound like breaking glass.

The blondes aura had been broken. A notification popped up saying his aura wouldn't regenerate for several minutes but he just ignored it and pushed himself of the grass.

Four beowulfs stood before him with the fifth climbing out of the ground where he had punched it to.

"Oum!" Jaune yelled out loud ,bracing for the incoming attacks.

But as all the beowulfs surged forward, Jaune got a last minute idea and did the only thing he could think of. He put a single point in to vitality to get it to level 15.

 **New Skill Unlocked: Repulse**

 **Skill: Repulse - Level 1**

 **An ability to push every enemy around you away with a large amount of force.**

 **The force expands in a sphere**

 **Can be used every minute**

 **Charge time can be decreased and force can be increased with level**

As the beowulfs closed in on him, Jaune activated the skill.

Of course some parts of the Grimm were closer to him then others so they got hit with force first. Sending those bits backwards into other parts of the beasts. Basically, most of their claws broke

Two of the beasts died before they hit the ground but Jaune? He was wasting no time.

The Arc sprinted for the Grimm which was hurt before the repulse and slashed at it, cutting it across it's chest.

Black smoke began to rise from the corpse as Jaune was tackled into a tree by one of the remaining two animals.

Jaune's back snapped in half only to fix it self almost immediately. The boy in question just shoved his blade through the Grimm's chest impaling the black beast.

The blade was yanked out of the dissolving creature as the final beast stood opposite Jaune.

It snarled at him before rushing at the boy but the Arc just readied his weapon.

As the beast leaped, blade met fur and the Grimm was cut in two with a hefty strike.

Right before a series of notifications popped up.

 **Sword Proficiency is now level 5**

 **Aura is now level 3**

 **Repulse is now level 3**

 **For experiencing great pain and pushing through it you've gained 2 vitality and 3 strength.**

Monty' Jaune thought 'Repulse levels up fast. Then again I did use it on five Grimm at once. Well I guess the more Grimm the better.'

That's a stupid thing to say Jaune.

LineBreak

Jaune sat in a tree as he looked over his profile

 **PROFILE**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: Enemy of the system**

 **Level: 4 (2978/3375)**

 **Health: 337/337**

 **Aura: 900/1050 (50% added)**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **-Stats-**

 **STR: 18**

 **VIT: 17**

 **DEX: 16**

 **WIS: 12**

 **INT: 13**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Points: 14**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**

While his aura fully regenerated he sat there thinking. The Arc was mulling over whether he should use his points to raise his INT and WIS to level 15 for the skills but... he decided against it. He would only use points when absolutely necessary, you know like when your about to get skewered.

'Once I reach Vale then I can hit a library' Jaune thought to himself 'And maybe even get a few new skill books'

He wondered what skills he could get from certain books. 'Can I get some type of healing spell? Maybe from some medical books? It would certainly help if I could heal my aura or find a way to up my aura generation.' The blond pondered as he looked back to his profile, only to see his aura at 1050.

"Well time to find some more Grimm to farm!" he said in a jolly tone as he jumped up...

...and promptly fell off his branch.

Line Break

Jaune crouched in the undergrowth staring at the odd sight in front of him.

A single beowulf.

No companions, no pack, just it alone in the middle of the woods. He had looked around as well. East, West, South and North!

Nothing but the single, lone beowulf.

'Well can't complain about an easy fight' Jaune thought 'This should make me level up actually, guess I'm lucky for once. Well it is a Grimm so I guess it's technically unlucky' he just shrugged.

So, with that he jumped forward straight at the beast with his sword out in a forward swinging motion.

Only for the Grimm to leap out of the way without even looking.

Jaune panicked slightly as he hit the ground. That wasn't meant to happen.

As he rose and the Beowulf faced him as more dropped from the surrounding trees.

'An ambush!? They must have noticed me killing off there brethren but pack-less Grimm don't have the bra-' Jaune's thoughts were interrupted by a larger Grimm descending from the trees.

An alpha Beowulf

Instead of a single Grimm there now stood 9 in total. 8 Minor Grimm, presumably, and 1 Alpha Grimm, which Jaune almost immediately observed.

 **Alpha Beowulf - Level 14**

 **Health 600/600**

"Oh fuck my luck" Jaune yelled out as he four of the Grimm came at him at once while the rest stayed with the Alpha.

Jaune ran at them ,activating his sprinting skill. He darted left, slashing at the one on that side of the formation letting the others pass him by.

The Grimm he slashed fell back but the beast next to it swivelled round immediately and rammed Jaune into a tree.

As the beowulf prepared to bite the Arc's head off, a stab through the chest and a Power Punch sent it flailing through a tree.

It didn't get up.

'1 down, 3 to go' Jaune thought as he saw the untouched two finally begin to charge at him.

However this felt wrong to Jaune. 'Why are only 4 attacking at once?' But he was forced to put those thoughts aside as he jumped at the charging beasts before rolling and slicing their legs.

Both fell behind Jaune as he finished with a crouch. Before he could rejoice for pulling that off however, the blonde was tackled from the left by the first beowulf he attacked.

It's claws dug into Jaune's chest and hoodie as they slammed into the grass. The Arc's left leg kicked it off before the he jumped back up onto his feet.

Because he still had his sword in his hand, he jumped onto the beowulf stabbing it through the head.

He heard growling coming from his left as the two Grimm who had their legs cut were on their feet again.

The blonde had an idea to finish this quickly, so he unequiped his sword and raised his fists.

As the Grimm charged together at him, he ran straight at them. They collided and Jaune stuck his hands down their throats using Repulse to blow the dark animals heads off.

He breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived as he looked towards the remaining Grimm.

They looked older, even the smaller ones and that had Jaune very confused.

But then, finally, it clicked. The Grimm he just defeated were NEW recruits.

They had been sent into battle first and alone to try and gain experience.

Which meant he was about to fight the actual pack.

"Monty damn it all" Jaune said as he re-equipped his blade, getting into position.

-End-

Well, At least it was better then siting around all day.

If Jauney keeps growing like this he might give me a run for my money.

But if you look at his profile he ain't doing so hot.

 **PROFILE**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: Enemy of the system**

 **Level: 4 (2978/3375)**

 **Health: 290/337**

 **Aura: 897/1050 (50%)**

 **MP: 12/50**

 **-Stats-**

 **STR: 18**

 **VIT: 17**

 **DEX: 16**

 **WIS: 12**

 **INT: 13**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Points: 14**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**

Wow, he's doing better then expected, except that MP stat. He must be tired out of his mind.

Well I'm gonna watch what happens next.

 ** _(A/N Quick thing, sorry for the slight delay. If you don't know I'm on holiday but I write this in my down time so I've been able to write a fair bit._**

 ** _However recently I actually did stuff so that's why it's slightly late._**

 ** _Also if you get why this chapter is called Stardew Valley, your awesome._**

 ** _As I said, just a quick note._**

 ** _Bye)_**


	5. Don't be Blind

**_(A/N: The narrator is a character in the story, not me._**

 ** _In response to reviews:_**

 ** _Fantasy OH YEA: Thanks, man_**

 ** _Cole shiryu: No, but it's a decent guess. I actually named it Stardew Valley because it's a farming game and that's what Jaune was doing that chapter._**

Narrator POV

And I'm back once again, well for you. For me it's been a second or two.

You're time is more messed up then even that weird guy from the top of the tree.

And that tree technically doesn't exist.

Technically...

But that doesn't matter, I said that we were going to watch the fight and well, here we go.

Time to fight: 1y/356d/23h/57m

A RWBY Fanfiction: Singleplayer

 _Chapter 4: Don't be blind_

As Jaune looked at the sight in front of him, he oddly thought about when had it became night.

Mainly because he hadn't noticed till now and had only realised the change when the two out of the five Beowulf pack threw him onto the ground.

The Arc picked himself up off the ground from where he had thrown and once again faced the beasts.

Two of them were charging forward at him at an incredible speed darting left and right to try to confuse the young boy.

But Jaune had seen this before, they had done this as their opening attack earlier on. So Jaune (yelling) leaped back into his fight.

He was able to swipe at one of beasts with his blade, cutting it, before rolling forward out of the way of another's claws.

Jaune jumped onto the Beowulfs head before spring-boarding off of it into the trees above.

The blond almost made it is well, but a strong hand grabbed his leg and slammed him into ground. Hard.

Before Arc could recover a foot slammed his head in to the ground so hard his body rose up from the ground. Before it crashed back down with a sick sound.

He was hoisted up from the ground and the Arc barely saw the Alpha's face before being punched in the stomach.

Jaune violently crashed through several trees before coming to a sharp rolling stop in a shallow stream.

As he lay there breathing heavily ,and water flowing around him, he frantically searched for a solution.

'Shit I got Oum all. Literally squat' Jaune thought as the padding of paws got closer.

As he saw red eyes in the shadows he came to a terrifying conclusion.

The only way he could win is if he took out their leader. The Alpha.

If the Alpha went down the Beowulfs would become unorganised and easy to defeat.

Comparatively speaking.

The blond got to his feet and stared down the five Grimm on the riverbank above. He had hurt one so far.

Yeah, he should be totally fine.

A growl was the only indication from the alpha before one of the Grimm on his right charged forward.

Jaune parried it's clawed strike before slashing it's neck. It stumbled back before a second Grimm charged from the left.

The Arc boy rolled left into the charging beast before smashing it in the right cheek with a Power Punch.

It flew into the first Grimm sending both flying back into the river bank.

But Jaune got no rest as a third and fourth Beowulf hit him from the front.

The crashed into him with a ludicrous amount of force and all three fell back in a mess. The boy being forced to unequip his sword.

As Jaune held the two Beowulfs back from making his face into a tasty meal the Alpha...

...casually slid down the side of the riverbank.

The Arc threw one of the Beowulfs off of himself before having his arm disappear into the others mouth. He yelped as the beast tried to rip his arm off.

Reflex took hold and ,as he had been doing, he tried equipping his sword in his right hand.

Yes, that is the arm inside the Grimm.

The sword punctured through the Beowulfs head puncturing it's brain.

Finally Jaune killed one.

"Yes!" Jaune shouted, jumping up before getting smacked in the face by the Alpha.

He flew up stream, literally, before using his hands to stop himself. As he raised his head he saw the monster of a Grimm was almost upon him.

It seemed to have stopped playing around now.

Jaune hit the ground with a Power Punch to boost himself off the ground, which seemed to work just in time.

The Alpha missed going a little behind were Jaune once stood before stopping itself by digging it's feet into the ground.

As the blonde fell behind him it turned it's head to look at it's prey. The monster growled before twisting it's body round as the boy did the same.

Maybe the boy's plan wasn't the best one.

They faced each other, the Arc heavily panting, as the remaining pack animals began to approach slowly. They were sure the Alpha could deal with this.

Jaune tried to use his sprinting skill to run past the Grimm and attack from behind only to be smashed in the face by a quick moving punch.

He flew backwards and into the ground, cracking it. The Alpha was on him before he could even get up, pounding him into the ground.

Jaune could hardly move as he was picked up out of the ground by the Grimm.

The monster threw the gamer straight over his shoulder and when Jaune hit the ground he heard the most terrifying sound in existence. A sound like breaking glass.

Jaune struggled to his feet almost collapsing from exhaustion.

"P-rofile" he struggled out as his body tried to fix itself.

PROFILE

Name: Jaune Arc

Title: Enemy of the system

Level: 4 (2978/3375) [EXP to be added after fight]

Health: 289/337

Aura: 0/1050 (50%)

MP: 4/50

-Stats-

STR: 18

VIT: 17

DEX: 16

WIS: 12

INT: 13

LUK: 0

Points: 14

Age: 16

Race: Human

Jaune reasoned with himself 'Well points are useless if I'm dead'. And with that he put two points into INT.

 **Aura regeneration heightened**

 **New Skill Acquired: Tactics 101**

 **Skill: Tactics 101 - Level 15**

 **The ability to deduce a plan to take on any situation. This can vary from battle to board games.**

 **Only requires your mind to use.**

 **Levels with INT**

And, as Jaune crouched there his mind became filled to the brim with different possibilities, almost ignoring the new discovery about Aura.

From the down right crazy to the actually probable. But one constant remained throughout, there was no way he could kill this Alpha. Not right now at least.

But he didn't need to.

So as the Alpha Beowulf lumbered forward, no longer regarding Jaune as any type of threat, the Arc collapsed onto the ground.

 **!Repulse has finished charging!**

It reached the human as it almost laughed in victory. Of course it came out as a twisted snarl which would have sent men running.

But as it towered above the seemingly defeated boy, said 'child' shot upwards into it's guard, slicing his sword towards the beats face. The Alpha was defenceless.

The sword broke but not before ripping straight through the Alpha's eyes. Jaune had successfully blinded it.

Roars echoed throughout the area coming directly from the injured Alpha, right before Jaune used Repulse to send it backwards.

As it fell backwards the Arc fell to the riverbed before clambering up and using the very last of his MP to bolt out of there.

LineBreak

 **Sword Profiency is now Level 8**

 **Aura is now Level 10**

 **Repulse is now Level 5**

 **By experiencing great pain and living you have gained 6 VIT and 4 STR**

 **By considering your options you have gained 1 WIS**

 **You are now Level 6**

'Monty' Jaune thought as he lay against the trunk of a tall tree 'That's a lot of stuff'.

That had gone surprisingly well all things considered. Even though he was now defenceless in the middle of a forest.

Which (like all of Remnant) had Grimm.

Well, his LUK was pretty terrible.

Hehehe

After he has had a long rest Jaune decided to try and find a town. Otherwise he would be forced to fight hand to hand. So he needed to buy a sword.

Or maybe he could make one?

Honestly he had no idea.

But tomorrow is always a new day as his mother once said.

Well until I killed her.

LineBreak

Alpha POV

It was Dark in cave.To Dark. Boy had done this.

He would rip boy to shreds.

Boy would die in his arms.

"Well he really did screw you up didn't he?" Voice...odd.

Like Us but not. Same but different.

Powerful.

"Well don't worry good buddy, I'll fix you right up" it was the voice again

PAIN, TOO MUCH P-AIN.

I feel different, odd, but not bad.

My eyes are fixed, all four... wait four?

"There you go, all fixed" It was the voice again but it sounded better.

More convincing.

I looked to were the voice came from only to see a white one of Us there.

No. It was Them now. This was master.

"Good" Master said "Now why don't you kill that pack of yours, for me?"

"Certainly, master" I said back

-End-

Narrator POV

Well I have to make myself busy sometimes.

And servants are fun.

Very fun...

What the hell do you mean you only read this for Jaune's profile?!

Fiiine *sigh:

 **PROFILE**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: Enemy of the system**

 **Level: 6 (102/7,587)**

 **Health: 337/337**

 **Aura: 1050/1050 (50%)**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **-Stats-**

 **STR: 18**

 **VIT: 17**

 **DEX: 16**

 **WIS: 12**

 **INT: 13**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Points: 33**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**


	6. Jaune literally walks about 1 mile

**_(A/N: The narrator is a character in the story, not me._**

 ** _In response to reviews from chapter 4:_**

 ** _Dark Durian: Okay I'm answer all three in one go. First off I'm confused why you think the narrator is unbeatable. I wouldn't make him the main antagonist if Jaune couldn't beat him. Secondly I'm pretty sure I mentioned Jaune was traveling to Vale at some point. And finally I glad you think the narrator's a dick that's how I wanted him to come across._**

 ** _I eat ass thrice a month: Thanks for the advice on formatting, you've been pretty useful so far so thanks for that. I've been trying to find someone to pre-read the chapters but it ain't been going so well._**

Narrator POV

Sigh* The Beowulf keeps trying to ask questions, constantly. I swear, it's been about four days and I already want to strangle it.

I even sent it outside and it just clambered back in, but it's necessary for my plans. You know I'm not gonna sit around right? Well right now I have to, but soon I'll send him out. Soon.

Well what to do while I wait? Kill time by watching Jaune stumble through a forest? Why the hell not?

Time to fight: 1y/356d/17h/42m

A RWBY Fanfiction: Singleplayer

 _Chapter 5: Jaune literally walks about 1 mile_

To Jaune, he seemed to be dreaming. Why did he think that? Well that's because his luck had actually done something good for once. He had fallen asleep in the middle of a forest and somehow not got eaten.

The boy patted himself down checking he still had everything. Arms, check, Legs, check, Sword... not check.

'Well' the Arc thought 'I'm screwed. Even with my new STR and VIT I won't last a day out here without a weapon. I was almost having a good day for once" The blonde groaned as he clambered to his feet, trying to decide what he could possibly do. With his new INT skill it didn't take long at all.

'Right, I should make finding a town my top priority. Getting to Vale will take to long' Jaune thought as he began to run ,at top speed, through the woods. He ran past the trees with almost relative ease, having to occasionally dodge one of them or leap over a rock. He even was able to parkour a bit using tree trunks to jump off. This continued for several minutes until the boy suddenly emerged from the trees and almost fell right off a cliff.

Panic gripped before calm from gamers mind washed over him and he slid into the ground. He stopped just in time, all thanks to his new leg strength. But for Jaune, the view was far worth the nearly embarrassing death.

A sea of green stretched almost to the horizon only to seep into a fresh red colour. Forever Fall. The slight wind made the trees sway with almost a calming rocking feeling. It was a rare sight this, Remnant was never really calm but well at least it was exciting. 'Yep, and dangerous' Jaune added as he caught sight of something in the far distance. White smoke.

It fit the scene exactly ,why? Because it wasn't the type of smoke from fire or Grimm, that smoke only came from houses. That meant people and a place to get a new weapon! Only problem? Jaune was standing on top of a cliff, far above the ground below. 'Well there goes all my plans, it's not like I can climb down' Jaune mentally sighed to himself.

LineBreak

About five minutes later Jaune was hanging off the side of a very tall cliff, his hands his only hold. Well, what did you expect? As he attempted to climb further down he realised that this would have been a lot easier with some type of sword to stick in the cliff face. Monty, damn it all.

So, right now Jaune was trying to guess if he could make it into the small body of water about thirty meters away from him with a good jump. "Why didn't I just look down before climbing down a cliff face?" Jaune muttered to himself, well he couldn't climb back up now. As he tried to get into a good jumping position, a single thought crossed his mind 'I've got a bad feeling about this... well atleast I finally made that reference'. But just as he was about to leap to his possible death he remembered something.

When he had fought the Alpha he had used his Power Punch to boost himself upwards, he might be able to do the same here...

Jaune, now holding on with one hand faced the cliff side ,almost crouching on it, before pulling back his closed fist. At once he pushed off with his feet and punched the cliff side cracking it. The result was him flying like a rocket straight into the small pond.

What Jaune forgot however, was that life was out to get him. So as he hit the pond something inside it surged right at him. The Arc felt a sharp pain in his back before being thrown right out of the pond again. "OUM!" Jaune screamed as he collided with a tree, right before a weird Grimm clambered out of the pond.

 **Minor Pond-dweller - Level 7**

 **Health 300/300**

Before Jaune stood an unholy amalgamation of a human and some sort of squid. It looked as if the squid had started eating the human but then just stopped eating deciding to just stay there instead. As it's head tentacles shot forward, Jaune dodged to the right using a tree to stop himself from flying far away. The boy reached out grabbing the tentacles and pulling the strange Grimm forward. It flew past his vision and right into a tree. A gurgled screech came from it's form but the blonde boy was already upon it, kicking it's squishy head into the tree.

The beast's health started to drop as Jaune crushed it's rubber like head against the rough bark. In a desperate act, the tentacles shot out again wrapping around Jaune's leg and twisting it. Arc fell to the ground in a tumble as the Grimm broke free before whipping Jaune across the face. The blond ,now pretty annoyed, jumped to his feet and super sprinted at the beast. With nearly no time to react, the Pond-Dweller tried to cover it's face but a Power Punch just went right through it.

 **Power Punch is now level 3**

 **New quest unlocked: That would have gone much better with a sword**

 **Quest: That would have gone much better with a sword**

 **Description:**

 **You seem to be having a bad time without a sword. Here's something to motivate you, kiddo.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Make it to the village: X**

 **Get a new sword: X**

 **Rewards:**

 **400 Lien**

 **100% quest generation**

 **Random reward**

'I can get money from quests!?' Jaune mentally screamed as the dead Grimm disintegrated off of his fist. 'Well it is only my 3rd quest, so I guess that makes sense. Hopefully I'll get more quests like this because I really don't wanna get a job' he sighed as he started to move in the direction he thought he saw the smoke from. The boy completely forgetting about the final reward as he closed all the windows.

LineBreak

While Jaune ran through the trees he had his profile up. He had all apart from two of his stats to level 15 at this point, one of which he couldn't do anything about but WIS he could add points to. Earlier he had decided against it due to him not wanting to 'waste points' ,however, the only reason he was alive now was because he unlocked the INT skill. To do it it would only cost two points , which honestly wouldn't even put a dent in his points supply. Furthermore, he just... really wanted a new skill and what harm could it do? Knowing his LUK a lot.

 **Max MP Raised to 60**

 **New Skill Acquired: The Weakest Link**

 **Skill: The Weakest Link - Level 1**

 **The ability to decide which enemy ,out of a group, is the weakest and easiest to defeat.**

 **This skill levels with and is used with:**

 **• Tactics 101**

"So that's how I raise my MP!" Jaune shouted out, stopping in his tracks. "Well at least I now know and oh boy, could that skill be useful. I wonder how it works though? Maybe it highlights it? I'll just have to test it out.". Jaune waited for a unlucky growl but instead nothing came from the forest. "Huh"

And, with that Jaune closed the windows and decided to seek out some Grimm later. Yep that definitely sounds sane Jaune. Once he got a proper weapon of course, fighting them otherwise was a stupid thing to do. But then again he did just get a new skill...

LineBreak

I'm the end Jaune had been weirdly unsuccessful in finding Grimm, which makes no sense with his LUK. Since that was a complete fail he had decided to push on. And, now...

 **!Quest objective complete!**

The notification popped up briefly before disappearing again, but Jaune didn't seem to notice as he just stood at the gate of the seemingly large village. It technically had really only been a little over a week since he had last talked to people and he was perfectly calm. He always was these days. It's was the fact they felt kind of alien to him even after his short time in the woods. He thought he might feel better if he got a change of clothes, his were pretty ripped up and that made him stand out like a Grimm in the snow.

Maybe looking like he belonged would help him? But first things first he needed a weapon and a good one at that. Maybe it could also be a gun?

-End-

Well that wasn't all that fun. I mean he almost fell off a cliff, which was pretty funny, but he only killed like one thing. You know what annoys me though? I took all that time to kill his Dad, Mum and one of his sisters and guess what he does? Goes almost right back to civilisation.

Selfish fuck.

 **PROFILE**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: Enemy of the system**

 **Level: 6 (702/7,587)**

 **Health: 337/337**

 **Aura: 1050/1050 (50%)**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **-Stats-**

 **STR: 22**

 **VIT: 23**

 **DEX: 16**

 **WIS: 15**

 **INT: 15**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Points: 31**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**


	7. The Blacksmith and a Stationary man

_**(A/N: The narrator is a character in the story, not me. I have no idea why I keep putting this here, it's like the 3rd chapter in a row.**_

 _ **In response to reviews from chapter 5:**_

 _ **Fantasy OH YEAH: Thanks again man and I sure will try to keep it up. Also, I don't intend to have Jaune do that and if he does it will end badly for whoever he tells.**_

 _ **Remzal Von Enili: Sadly not, while I did consider that at first but I decided against it in the end for various reasons.**_

Hey, guess what? I solved all my problems by doing one thing (by problems I mean that dumb Beowulf and Jaune going back to civilisation... git). Anyway you can probably guess what I did... no, why would I do that? You know what, why don't I just tell you okay?

Basically I kicked the Beowulf out and don't worry I made sure he won't get to Jaune immediately. No matter how much he deserves it.

Time to fight: 1y/356d/12h/42m

A RWBY Fanfiction: Singleplayer

 _Chapter 6:_ _The blacksmith and a Stationary man_

The village Jaune had come to was actually pretty big, more of a town. It must have survived long enough to grow this big, which meant some good protection. In other words, hunters. And hunters need a lot of weapon maintenance so that meant a pretty decent blacksmith. Now it was only a matter of finding it.

However, Jaune was having a bit of trouble carrying out that seemingly simple action. He really didn't want to ask for directions, but it had been quite a while and the Arc was getting desperate. Luckily he had caught sight of a hunter-ish looking teenager with a rather strange looking mace. Probably a hunter in training. 'He should know where the blacksmith is, were else would he get his weapon?'

 **Cardin Winchester - Level 11**

 **Title: High on his own Horse**

 **Health: 100/100**

 **Aura: Locked**

Next to Mr. Winchester were two other boys, one was named Dove, the other called Sky. They were all sitting down at a cafe as most of the other customers gave them dirty looks. It wasn't really the type of atmosphere you would expect on a day like this but Jaune? He didn't even seem to notice the odd occurrence. The two boys laughed at something Cardin seemed to say. They were definitely fake laughs.

See, Cardin's dad, or the mayor, was actually a relatively alright person but always seemed to be busy. This left his son mainly in the care of his uncle, the very powerful, racist hunter. Jaune however, just waltzed right up to the three of them and ,while getting strange looks, tapped Cardin on the shoulder. The stocky teenager immediately turned around to see a boy in slightly ripped clothing smiling at him. "Hello there" Jaune said to the clearly confused child "Would you mind directing me in the direction of yo-"

"Who are you?" Cardin asked an angry look on his face

"I'm Jaune, and I'm looking for your town's blacksmith" Jaune asked mentally screaming at how awkward he must of sounded.

"I wouldn't bother weirdo, she's a fanus" Cardin answered turning away

"And why would that matter?"Jaune asked confused. The question causexCardin to whip back round with an audible swish.

"Because they're savages you idiot" Cardin said with a dumbfounded look.

"They aren't savages there peo-" before Jaune could finish yelling, a hand grabbed his shoulder. It was a redhead woman. "Don't bother kid, you can't get through to people like him" With the brief moment of shock, from her random appearance, gamers mind calmed Jaune back down.

"What the hell is that meant to mean?!" came the angry retort from the chestnut haired brute but the lady just dragged the Arc away, ignoring the Winchester. Cardin yelled at them before ultimately giving up and sitting back down in a huff.

LineBreak

"Sorry about that kid, Cardin's a real piece of work" said the strange woman as she finally let Jaune go. She had dragged the boy all the way to a seemingly random store front. The woman stood only slightly taller then Jaune and had a rather comforting air about her. Her hair was long and red and their were some strange patches of slightly darker skin on her face.

"You said you were looking for the blacksmith's right?" the lady said as she gestured to the storefront. "Well here we are, my shop. Name's Leena by the way, and yeah I know kinda old-fashioned, right? Leena laughed as she walked into her shop, shaking Jaune out of his weird freeze at the sudden resolution of one of his problems. Something still occurred to him though, so he ,of course, immediately asked about it.

"Wasn't the blacksmith meant to be a faunas? He asked as he entered through the shop's entrance. Leena laughed before turning around and shifting her skin into a red colour. Jaune fell back with a yelp landing on the wooden floor. The blacksmith could hardly contain her laughter as she changed her skin tone back. Recovering slightly from the random shock, he picked himself up and then he asked "So you're a chameleon?"

"Yep" Leena said finally calming down "But kid that reaction was perfect, you made my day man". The woman began to walk further into the shop towards a back door. As she had turned her attention away from him, he finally got to have a good look around.

It was probably a pretty large shop but rows of weapons were strung on wooden shelves which seemed to crowd every corner. They varied from small handguns to huge hammers and some weird others, which were probably custom creations. There was even a scythe on the wall! The one obvious path through all of it was to a counter with only a till on it and a chair behind it. However, next to the counter was a steel door ,with a faint glow coming from underneath it. It seemed to be the door Leena was walking to. "Come on kid" Leena said gesturing with her right hand "I ain't got all day".

LineBreak

After Jaune had chosen his design for his weapon, he had to wait a while for it to be actually created. So, he asked Leena if there was anything he could do around town. She had immediately handed him a rather standard sword and told him to head to the south of the village. Apparently there was a hunter who need 'help' on a local mission and Jaune had been perfect for it. While he tried to head towards the gate he passed by some shops he could vist later. After he got the reward money from the quest of course, right now, he couldn't afford a thing. I mean he had exclusively hunted food for the last week. Eventually he made it to his destination and saw a lean man standing there. In his hand was a long, thin sword with some type of mechanical component on the handle. Hie was dressed in a simple black suit and blue tie, it seemed to fit with his black eyes and black, short cut hair.

 **Iron Ion - Level ???**

 **Title: Mr Stationary**

'Well that doesn't give me much to work with, maybe he's just to far above me. Makes me see how far I've got to go... oh well, I got time' Jaune thought as he waved to the man. Iron only turned his head in response before saying "Come". The Arc followed his command and stood by him "We must wait, Chief hunter coming." the hunter seemed to speak in broken Valen with a thick Vacuen accent ** _(A/N: It's like an equivalent of a Spanish accent)_**. So they waited... and then waited a bit more and... a bit more. "Why?" Jaune asked awkwardly to try and break up the silence.

"His mission, he eradicate all other Grimm nests. That's why town put up with him and Cardin." the Ion paused for a second before saying one last thing. "If he rude, don't take personally. He Hunter Chief for reason."

With that he fell silent and didn't seem to want to continue talking. After about 20 minutes of Jaune watching strangers pass by a booming voice rang out. "IRON! Who the hell is this?!" it was Cardin's uncle and he was huge! He seemed to stand high above everyone and his arms bulged with strength and muscle mass.

 **Reagan Winchester - Level ???**

 **Title: The Betrayed Protector**

Over his shoulder he had a giant war hammer and a look on his face Jaune couldn't quite place.

"He," Iron said calmly pointing at Jaune "Is help". The huge man stared at the comparatively small boy and just grunted before asking Iron "Does he have aura?" He seemed to have stopped but before Iron could speak he began talking again "Do you know what, it doesn't matter. Let's just move". He didn't wait for a response.

LineBreak

As they walked through the forest Jaune began to see how many Grimm that Reagan had killed. Well to be more exact he actually saw nothing at all because there were no Grimm anywhere. He could see why they put up with his mistreatment, and Cardin's, of the faunas. In exchange for turning a blind eye every so often, they could live a relatively normal life. Of course they gave dirty looks to them now and again to seemingly justify their own actions. They would never do anything though. Hey, as long as it wasn't them they didn't care, but Jaune? He found it disgusting that people just stood by as people were berated. However, alone, he didn't stand a chance. And even if he did, it could leave the village defenceless without them. You just couldn't win.

The blonde was thrown out of his thoughts by Iron's hand grabbing his shoulder. They had reached their destination, a shit ton of lakes.

-End-

...What? Ok, that's a bit weird, why don't we focus on something else?

Like how it's gonna be so funny when the Alpha arrives. I may have added a few suprises, hehehe.

Well here's Jaune's profile, even though it didn't change in the slightest.

 **PROFILE**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: Enemy of the system**

 **Level: 6 (702/7,587)**

 **Health: 337/337**

 **Aura: 1050/1050 (50%)**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **-Stats-**

 **STR: 22**

 **VIT: 23**

 **DEX: 16**

 **WIS: 15**

 **INT: 15**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Points: 31**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**


	8. FIGHT!

**_(A/N: There's really no need to put the disclaimer any more._**

 ** _In response to reviews for chapter 6:_**

 ** _Dark Durian: I like to do things like that sometimes._**

 ** _Fantasy OH YEAH: Thanks :) :)_**

 ** _Rental Von Enili: No, the narrator can just enhance any Grimm he wants._**

 ** _Answers to reviews not about chapter 6:_**

 ** _LOL: No not really, though I have read the story so far._**

I've been checking up on my Beowulf and I'm pretty sure he slaughtered something because he's completely covered in blood. And, I'm pretty sure he doesn't bleed so he can't have just fallen down a cliff.

Anyway, I think he'll be there in about a day or two, depends. Jaune better level up fast. Yay... more time to kill.

Time to fight: 1y/356d/8h/42m

A RWBY Fanfiction: Singleplayer

 _Chapter 7: FIGHT!_

Jaune was more then a little confused when he saw their destination. Far as he could see no Grimm were in sight but ,of course, Iron was happy to explain.

"After see village, how many Grimm you see?" Iron asked the blonde as Reagan walked off ,seemingly uninterested.

"Only one" Jaune replied thinking back to his fight with the pond dweller.

The black haired man started at Jaune for a few seconds before it finally clicked for the Arc. As Iron saw realisation dawn on the blonde's face he pointed to where Reagan was now standing at the side of the biggest lake.

"Look" the presumably Vacuen heralded hunter told the young boy.

The Winchester raised his massive hammer above his head and with a movement like a well mechanised machine, he slammed it down into the body of water. As if a meteor hit it, the entire lake burst up in to the sky from the shockwave alone, which also nearly threw Jaune off his feet. But as soon as water from the lake began to fall so did Grimm. At least a hundred minor pond dwellers survived the drop from the sky along with one huge beast.

 **Mother Pond Dweller - Level 56**

 **Health: 34000/34000**

It landed on it's hands and feet, still completely dwarfing everything. While it's body looked similar to a normal Pond dweller, apart from the huge amount of Grimm plating you never found on a minor one, it's face was very different. A Grimm mask like a Geist's adorned the centre with huge tentacles all around the rim, kinda like a sunflower actually.

"Quickly, draw weapon!" Iron shouted to Jaune, which he did behind his back to avoid showing the hunter his power "Chief Hunter deals with Mother. We kill these". As Jaune was about to ask how Reagan could do that, he saw the massive Grimm fly backwards from a hit to the stomach. That decided, both of them ran at the minor Grimm, Iron considerably faster.

Most of the minors turned their attention to the proper huntsmen ,who had already slain a few off them, but some still turned to the Arc. One of the Grimm near the back was highlighted red, which probably meant it was the weakest. He met the first one with a head on clash, pushing it back. Tentacles flew out from another one to the right only to get cut of by the boy's sword. However, as he turned to face his second foe he was struck from the side by a third Grimm. Jaune landed on his back and the same Grimm that hit him jumped onto him. In the struggle Jaune managed to Power Punch it off, causing the Grimm to explode through the air, literally. Jumping to his feet, Jaune was immediately met with two more, unhurt Pond Dwellers. Their tentacles shot out, which Jaune dodged by dropping to the floor, before he ran forward staying close to the ground. He made it to the Grimm and immediately cut their legs, before stabbing one through the chest and cutting off the others head.

As he flicked the Grimm blood off his sword he took a quick look over at Iron. Only to see him surrounded by at least thirty disintegrating Grimm corpses and he wasn't slowing down. His weapon's blade seemed to spilt in two creating something Jaune thought looked very much like scissors. This was proven correct when he put a Grimm's head between the two blades before releasing a button he had been holding, causing the blades to snap together and cut through the Grimm's neck.

Jaune however, was forced to turn back to his own battles when a group of five Pond Dwellers rushed forward. The Arc noted how ,on land, they were much slower then most Grimm he had seen so far, right before he super sprinted towards them and jumped. The blonde landed in the middle of the small group ,confusing them, before activating Repulse. It seemed to work much better on squidgy, squid-like Grimm skulls.

The boy rejoiced as the five Grimm fell back but that happiness turned to surprise as Jaune was struck from behind. The Arc stopped himself before he could fall and wiped around to face his assailant.

It was a slightly taller Pond Dweller with actual Grimm armour. As it's tentacles zig zagged forward, Jaune tried to raise his hands to defend himself. He braced for the hit but nothing got to him instead there was a white barrier in front of his hands.

 **New Skill Acquired: Aura Control**

'Awesome' Jaune thought but his weak shield he put up, was already starting to crack. To move he would have to cancel the shield and suffer the hit! His Tactics 101 skill began to run wild before he heard an audible swish as the Grimm fell to the wet ground. Above the Arc stood Iron, who was still incredibly calm, and as Jaune climbed to his feet the hunter spoke "Worry, none. While now they're plenty , soon none". As the Arc watched, Iron faced all the remaining Grimm, who were charging forward in a horde.

The huntsman glowed before seeming to break apart in to a million different pieces like shards of glass and those very pieces surged forward. The shards seemed to kick up

wind as they approached the hoard ,however, the real show started when they hit the monsters. Grimm were sliced and cut by the pieces sharp edges, all of them being destroyed by this storm of glass. Finally, Iron reassembled on the opposite side as the entire horde fell to their knees. All of them were dead. Smoke started to rise from the corpses, slowly.

Jaune just stared in awe as the ,still calm, huntsman just sat down. Eventually, the Arc realised Iron was watching something and so the blonde turned his head and saw a battle which made their's look like child's play. Everywhere around the two fighters was smashed to pieces, from the trees to the ground itself. One was badly broken and smashed, the other looked like a monster. That one was Reagan. He was covered head to toe in Grimm blood but a smile still persisted on his face. One of his arms ,the one holding his hammer, seemed to glow as if it had lava inside of it and had even grown more in size! The Grimm however was utterly broken and beaten. It's armour was gone or cracked to pieces, most of it's tentacles were missing or crushed and it appeared to have a broken leg. It was basically screwed.

Mr.Winchester laughed in a joyous tone before leaping up into the air and bringing his hammer down. The Mother Grimm tried to resist but it could hardly move and was like a struggling animal. With a loud BANG the hammer and the Grimm's mask connected before one split into pieces. Why don't you guess which one?

"That" Iron said, addressing Reagan "is Chief Hunter"

 **Sword Profiency is now level 11**

 **Aura is now level 9 due to Aura Control**

 **You have gained 1 Vitality for helping take down a horde of Grimm**

 **You help take out a Grimm's nest and have now reached level 8**

LineBreak

Jaune was at the same time excited and deflated. Excited because he was soon to get a weapon of his own, it was something he had wanted since he was a child. However, he was also deflated from seeing the sign on Leena's door. The sign said she was going out for a bite to eat and wouldn't be back for a bit. So guess what? More waiting.

One the bright side Jaune had (because he technically helped) been given about 50 lien for the backup on the job. So, he should be able to buy something new to wear. You know, because his clothes were all ripped and shit? Anyway, he had gone to one of the shops he had seen earlier and entered to find it to be a cloak shop. If he brought a cloak he would be able to cover himself and not have to buy an entire new outfit. Genius!

After going through various items he found almost the perfect one. It was black so dirt would show up less and it even naturally wrapped round his front, hiding his ruined clothes. It was also clipped onto your shoulders by a buckle. Really the only problem was it didn't have a hood but Jaune didn't mind. He quickly paid for it and left the store putting it on. Now he didn't look homeless... Yay.

-End-

Well at least he actually killed something this chapter, finally!

...Huh I normally have more to say but I guess I got nothing, well here's his profile:

 **PROFILE**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: Enemy of the system**

 **Level: 8 (102/17,017)**

 **Health: 1,701/1,701**

 **Aura: 2,100/2,100 (50%)**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **-Stats-**

 **STR: 22**

 **VIT: 24**

 **DEX: 16**

 **WIS: 15**

 **INT: 15**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Points: 41**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**


	9. Horses

_**(A/N: Responses to reviews from chapter 7:**_

 ** _Dark Durain: Thanks, It actually took me quite a while to come up with it._**

 ** _Fantasy OH YEAH: Yeah, I messed up again. I accidentally copied and pasted the wrong profile from my record of them. Thanks for pointing it ou, I wouldn't have noticed it otherwise._**

 ** _Sorry for this chapter being late. It was caused by multiple re-writes and of course the life stuff I mentioned on my profile.)_**

My Beowulf is doing something odd. I'm pretty sure he's trying to gather some minor beowulfs to help him, though I don't see why he needs them. Maybe he's just doing out of habit? Well, it doesn't matter, he'll still get there on time.

Time to fight: 1y/356d/4h/36m

A RWBY Fanfiction: Singleplayer

 _Chapter 8: Horses_

Jaune had realised by now that his LUK was probably just being a dick for the fun of it but sometimes he had to wonder if it was doing it for a purpose. Nope, probably not, it was just being a massive dick. Now, why was he thinking this at that time? Well after that 'short' amount of time buying a cloak, he came back to Leena's shop only to find a different type of message on the door.

CLOSED FROM 19:20 - 7:00

There it was in huge letters but the worst part? It said the shop had closed only five minutes before! Yep, it was just being a dick. Sighing, Jaune realised he might actually have to spend a night here and that didn't sound like it would go well. Knowing him he'd accidentally sleep walk into a lake. He'd had enough of lakes today. However, he had no choice and ,on his way to the shop, he had seen a decent looking inn. Then again there was the forest... nah, not with his potential for danger.

So, about 10 minutes later he actually found the place and opened the door. He was greeted by a warm looking lobby and a bored looking grumpy women behind a wooden desk.

"Hey" Jaune nervously said in greeting only for the receptionist to tap a sign next to her. It said twenty lien a night. 'Oum!' Jaune thought 'I only have nineteen! I really shouldn't have brought that ice cream... meh. Worth it'. Sighing, the Arc left the building, it was the forest for him.

LineBreak

He had decided to climb to the highest branch possible as to avoid any Grimm. Even with this area's incredibly low numbers of the animals, you can never be to careful. As he stood at the bottom of the tree ,trying to see a way up through the branches, he remembered one of the skills he had gained earlier that day. Aura control. Maybe he could use it here? So Jaune closed his eyes and began to focus on his Aura and legs, almost instantly he received a reaction. Just not the one he wanted.

 **!Aura defences turned off!**

The blonde jumped back in shock before frantically trying to switch them back on. Luckily it worked. Luckily. Breathing a sigh of relief Jaune decided it would be best if he just climbed the tree by hand. If by hand you mean Power Punch and he did in fact mean that. His punch slightly shook the tree but ultimately sent him up through the branches. As he landed on one of the highest and most stable branches. he realised just how much he relied on his skills. Off course it was for good reason, everything was super useful, especially Repulse and Power Punch. 'It's a little odd Repulse didn't level up actually but I guess it's just close to getting there' the Arc thought as he sat down on the branch.

From up there you could see the entire town. It's lights shone into the sky, kinda like a beacon, and lit up the surrounding forest, barely reaching Jaune. But, the Arc knew he wasn't part of that world anymore. Even though it had been nearly no time at all because of what he had seen and experienced, it just felt alien. He did have memories of going to school and trying to make friends, of times spent with his sisters and the bullies he used to have to deal with. They were just that though, memories. The people and their homes, including the ones he held close. Everyone but his six other sisters. He knew they were worried sick ,probably devastated, but he just couldn't face them. The Arc couldn't tell them that it was him that brought the Grimm there, he was the reason there parents and Rie were dead. A bad luck charm was what he was now and he wouldn't endanger his other sisters.

He would fight the narrator alone. It was his mission, afterwards he could see his sisters again. Then he could finally lay his dead family to rest.

LineBreak

Leena didn't normally wake up early but today was different. Because of Reagan and Cardin, she hadn't had a customer in a while and she was excited! There was a reason she became a blacksmith after all, to make cool shit cooler, so she may have added a little something to Jaune's weapon. Hey, he probably wouldn't mind.

She made it to her shop early and instantly took down the closed sign. The faunas strolled over to the counter to sit on top of it. Leena waited for Jaune to arrive, he took a while which she of course expected. However, after about eight o'clock the door finally opened and in stepped her customer. The Arc, in a weird cloak thingy.

"Mornin buddy" she said as she casually waved to him.

"Hey Leena. You got the sword?" Jaune asked sounding incredibly excited.

"Really kiddo? No special good morning for me?" the middle-age woman replied in a mock hurt tone.

"S-sorry. I'm just really excited" the blonde apologised, scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't worry just messing with ya" she laughed as she headed over to the shelves, towards one specific sword

"So you wanna try it out?"

LineBreak

They both headed out the back of the store, towards a small training ground. On the way Leena had handed Jaune the new weapon and began explaining the extra little feature.

"Wait, really?!" Jaune exclaimed a shocked smile on his face.

"Yep, consider it a little extra for not being a racist jerk" Leena said, gleaming 'Can't exactly say that about most people' she thought

"What's the catch?" the Arc asked a little cautious. Leena giggled at the look on Jaune's face before saying "The catch is I ain't giving you anymore dust then what's in there" she then moved her face real close to his and said "So, use it wisely".

The blacksmith pulled back and then gestured to the small amount of land filled with dummies. "Have a go Jaune, it's your sword now".

 **!Quest complete - That would've gone much better with a sword!**

 **You've gained 400 Lien**

'Sweet' Jaune thought as he looked down at his new blade. It was a one-handed claymore with a dark leather grip. The blade was long but that caused it to feel like just the right weight in his hands. He knew that the handle popped open to reveal a compartment which currently had a single lightning dust crystal inside of it. It was completely what he asked for. "Thank you, Leena" Jaune smiled.

"Yeah, yeah that'll be 370 Lien" she said, chuckling slightly. The Arc was happy to oblige.

LineBreak

Now that Jaune had his weapon, he was feeling pretty good. He currently had 49 Lien left, which meant he could actually sleep in a proper bed tonight and then tomorrow he would leave for Vale. Ooh, the excitement! The blonde was just strolling down the street humming to himself for once peaceful and serene. Honestly this was one of his bes-

"YOU!" yelled Cardin from the other side of the street. 'Oh fuck' Jaune mentally sighed as the Winchester marched up to him, three cronies now. The Arc was hoisted up by the collar so he could look directly into Cardin's eyes "Arc, right? We don't we have a little practice match, eh?" the boy said sneering, a sense of confidence about him. Everyone had turned to look at them, some whispering to their friends. Well it's not like Jaune could refuse anyway.

 **Cardin Winchester - Level 18**

 **Title: Higher than the Horse**

 **Health: 100/100**

 **Aura: 500/500**

'Double fuck' was the only thing that crossed Jaune's mind.

-End-

Jaune seems to always be getting into fights like this. I swear he's gonna randomly find that Grimm dragon someday. Goddamn it.

Well at least he gets to try out his sword now. *Sigh*

 **PROFILE**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: Enemy of the system**

 **Level: 8 (109/17,071)**

 **Health: 1707/1707**

 **Aura: 2,100/2,100 (50%)**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **-Stats-**

 **STR: 22**

 **VIT: 24**

 **DEX: 16**

 **WIS: 15**

 **INT: 15**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Points: 41**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**

 ** _(A/N: So I thought I'd talk about skills from stats for a second. First is STR, VIT and DEX, these three will give Jaune an active skill at 15_ and then a passive at 30. At 60 they will give him another active and then at 100 they'll do the same. The same goes for WIS and INT except they're all passives. The only way to get an active spell skill is to gain it through a skill book, bye)**


	10. 1 VS 4

_**(A/N: So, I'm meant to be updating every two day's now because it's easier to work like that. Unfortunately, when I was meant to upload this I had to travel back from my holiday which left me extremely jet-lagged and if I tried to write anything during that time it would have been complete shit. However, now I'm properly rested and back on my laptop which means I can write so much faster. That's about all really.**_

 _ **In response to reviews from chapter 8:**_

 _ **Fantasy OH YEA: Thanks again for the support man and I'm glad you like the Claymore.**_

 _ **)**_

I have literally no idea what to talk about. I've gotten kinda bored watching Jaune just talk to people, talking isn't my strong suit. The power I had _him_ give to him was meant to be used to get stronger, not lazy around. Hopefully, he actually does something this chapter, like punching that Cardin boy in the face. What? I can hate some people more than others.

Time to fight: 1y/355d/16h/12m

A RWBY Fanfiction: Singleplayer

 _Chapter 9: 1 VS 4_

Apparently, when Cardin had said a fight he had meant Jaune against his entire group, not just him. Then again, they all had similar levels to the Arc, one was even level 7! They had traveled to a clearing just outside of town, where people had already gathered to watch. It made sense, life out here must be pretty boring sometimes… or Reagan's forcing them to watch? Probably that one. Then again, Reagan was nowhere in sight, maybe he was off doing another mission? Jaune had no idea and his mind didn't seem to care, it was focused on the fight instead. Backing down didn't even cross his mind.

The environment, at first, seemed like an advantage he could easily use. Unfortunately, it was, basically, a large circular field. Even though it was, what was technically, part of the forest, all the ground was flat and cleared. This place seemed to be an official fighting ring, which probably meant Cardin used it regularly. Well, that's bad for the Arc. Winchester, however, was in extremely good favor, this was his turf, he had enough skill to reach level 11 without Aura and three other people backing him.

A brief flash of slight nervousness flashed in Jaune's mind but e quickly dismissed it. He wouldn't let Cardin beat him as well. It seemed like the entire town was out here but Reagan, the Arc could even see Iron in the crowd. While you would guess he would be on Cardin's side due to how he seemed to do missions with his uncle, he merely nodded to all the competitors and sat down. Instead of sitting, he crouched almost as if he was ready to stop the fight at any moment. It did look like Jaune would get completely destroyed.

As Cardin's posse checked their weaponry Tactics 101 was going crazy. It had already highlighted Sky Lark (The level 7) as the weakest and most of the strategies involved him being taken out fast. Since he had no Aura a well-placed power punch could possibly get rid of him in an instant. And… then Jaune would get beaten to a pulp in an instant by the other three. 'Shit' Jaune thought 'Maybe I ca-'. However, the blonde was interrupted the sound of a rather fat man screaming out "BEGIN!". He was out of time.

Well, it was time to improvise, and so Jaune went on the immediate offensive. He surged forward using his sprinting skill to close the distance but was immediately met with Cardin doing the same thing. Their weapons met sword against mace, Arc against Winchester. It seemed Jaune was holding his own but he was struck back by an attack from Russel. He fell back into the dirt and Dove was almost instantly upon him with a downward strike with his sword. Jaune only barely dodged it with a sideways roll before kicking the Bronzewing in the side. Using his momentum the Arc was able to land on his feet before jumping away from the group barely dodging an attack from Sky.

His four attackers now stood opposite the Arc in a perfect line, all weapons raised. Nearly all of them had confident smirks on their faces, apart from Sky who looked slightly nervous. They stood to face each other for a few moments, which gave Jaune time to think. He looked over what advantages he did have and they all seemed to come back to his Gamer semblance. In just over a week he had gotten this far but he only gained things after fights, not during them. The Arc hadn't been skewered yet so points were out of the question, however, he did still have his skills. Power Punch however required Aura to use and he needs that to take attacks, then again he did heal pretty quick. And he didn't really have many options, so he began to concentrate as Cardin nodded at Dove to move forward.

 **!Aura defenses turned off!**

Bronzewing's blade slashed across Jaune's chest, and to the boy's surprise, blood spluttered out. Taking advantage of Dove's surprise Jaune tried to push as much Aura as he could into his fist before punching the boy backward. The boy in question yelped as his body was thrown into the dirt, smashing the ground up into the air but with a grunt, he finally stopped. Cardin rushed forward immediately with the other two slightly behind, straight for the Arc. He tried to raise his arms in response but was barely able to do anything before he was thrown across the clearing by a swing from Cardin's mace. Grass and dirt seemed to rise slightly up around him as he flew backward.

He struggled to his feet, his MP having taken a hit. His broken arm snapped back into place with an audible CRACK, making some of the crowd cringe. By now Dove had been helped to his feet by Sky but the sword wielder looked badly hurt. He was still standing, however, and had rage in his eyes. Cardin signaled to Russel as he ran forward and the dagger user fell in behind his leader. They ran towards Jaune, who saw them from a mile away, as he readied his claymore in a striking position. The mace swung towards his head but Jaune pushed it away with the flat of the blade, instead of slashing the Winchester however, he went for Russel. Surprised the Thrush did little to defend himself as he was cut with the blonde's blade. A cry released from his mouth and the Arc smirked at his little victory before getting hit once again by Cardin. Flying across the clearing onto his back.

See, he was the real problem. Alone Jaune could probably take the none Aura members, not with ease but he could do it. But, as always, Aura changed the field entirely. It's how humanity was able to push back the Grimm and how they hadn't been wiped out since and unfortunately Cardin also had the skill to back him up. While his Aura number was comparatively low, that didn't matter if the Arc couldn't hit him. Why do you think nearly every hunter is trained to be able to jump and flip around like an acrobat? Of course, Cardin still seemed limited in that regard but every time Jaune got close the Winchester sent him flying back. Away from Jaune needed was to get close and for that, he would either need to disable Cardin's mace or be faster than him. Well, his STR was already higher and hence closer to the next skill gain.

 **New Skill Acquired: Fire Fist**

 **Skill: Fire Fist - Passive**

 **Your fists now always look like they're on fire during a combat situation. While they are not actually on fire, it does look pretty cool.**

 **\+ 50% STR during battle**

 **\+ inability to complete a stealth mission (probably)**

His STR was now at 45 much higher than any other stat. While Jaune had done that his enemies had regrouped and now stood opposite the Arc. They all took a step back however as they saw the boy get up and his fists start to glow. Jaune yelled out then rushed forward, sword in one hand and his other hand closed in a tight fist, he went for Russel first. The Arc grabbed the boy and rushed over to the other side of the clearing, slamming the Thrush's head into the ground. Jaune was kicked in the stomach by the boy but he just took the hit and raised the boy and slammed him back down. Russel was released from Jaune's grip but he had already fallen unconscious. Turning around the boy met Dove, who had tried to attack him from behind. Their swords met and sparks flew, however, Dove was by far the better swordsman and was able to twist his blade and disarm Jaune.

Before the Arc could unequip his sword and re-equip it he was immediately set upon by his combatant, with Sky and Cardin rushing up from behind. He rolled to the side and was barely able to dodge a downwards strike from the other blonde but immediately had to dash back to avoid another strike. As Sky set upon him he was forced to use something he wanted to save for his direct fight with Cardin but right now he had no choice. So as both weapons set upon him he activated Repulse. Both of his combatants flew backward, Sky directly into Cardin and Dove… Well, let's just say his injuries might have gotten a little worse. Like, giant bruise turns into huge gash kinda worse. Two down and only two to go. Unfortunately, Jaune MP was really low and one of the two remaining was Cardin.

He lay down exhausted as Cardin threw Sky off himself before standing up. Jaune started to question why he even agreed to this fight. What he did here wouldn't change anything, as far as he knew not killing an opponent wouldn't give him any reward. Beating Cardin wouldn't change him, stop him hating fanus, wouldn't show him humility. Because Reagan would always be there, always showing Cardin the 'right' thing to do and that's why it never stopped. People don't hate people from birth, that was a fact, they're taught by their elders how to act. If Jaune couldn't change Cardin, he couldn't stop that from happening again and again. And, the Arc knew he couldn't change Cardin…

But, that didn't mean he would just lie down like the others in the town, he refused to give up because if he did that now, nothing would matter. None of it would mean anything. So the Arc struggled to his feet and faced Cardin as the Winchester smirked. He had already thought he had won and was almost reveling in his victory. Just another thing for Jaune to use to his advantage.

-End-

For once Jaune stabbed someone! Yay! Next chapter should be good and then after that, the Alpha gonna arrive. I mean wolves are very good t keeping time, you humans do keep asking the what it is after all.

 **PROFILE**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: Enemy of the System**

 **Level 8: (109/17,071)**

 **Health: 750/1,707**

 **Aura: 1,012/2,100 (50%)**

 **MP: 17/60**

 **-Stats-**

 **STR: 45 (50%)**

 **VIT: 24**

 **DEX: 16**

 **WIS: 15**

 **INT: 15**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Points: 33**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**

 **(A/N: So yeah, sorry for taking a bit to upload but this chapter is also slightly longer to make up for it. Last time I talked about stats for a bit and I would just like to add something to what I said. When a stat reaches level 100 it will gain a skill every fifty so at 150 then 200 etc. Well, that's about all, bye.)**


End file.
